Dragon Ball Secondary School: The Monumental Mayhem!
by Kyo Sa Nim Ivor
Summary: Just like you would expect, every character from the Dragon Ball franchise placed into their first year of high school! Follow the point of view of your normal, average everyday person as he discovers the wild and crazy things with all of your favourite characters!
1. Stressful Beginnings

**Dragon Ball Secondary School: The Monumental Mayhem!  
Chapter 1: Stressful Beginnings**

**A/N: **I used to be balls deep into hs fanfictions. I know they're overrated, but everyone loves them! Right?

Anyways, many of the hs stories here in the Dbz community don't really fit my taste, and the ones that do fit my taste always end up being slaughtered by another anime being implemented into the story or it being unfinished. So I present you the craziest heart-stomping, hair-pulling, groin twisting, epic $#!% in all of existence! Yes, I purposely bleeped it out. For any of you wondering, I'm no longer bleeping curse words for the remainder of this fic.

Quick note, I'll be having a couple of OC's in this fic. Don't like them? Leave. I'll assure you they're not Mary Sues though, because I have a youtube channel dedicated to smashing those things to pieces.

Lastly, no character bashing. However, over the top things are bound to happen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z. That belongs to Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release, and pay attention to the upcoming release of the 2015 Dragon Ball Z movie! However, I own my current OCs, not Akira himself.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"Ryal, get up. You have school." The man ordered scruffily. The blond lad groaned and rolled over onto his back, sluggishly opening his dry eyelids to the early morning day. Much like many distasteful mornings, the vast world outside of his bed was freezing cold, and only his bed sheets could possibly keep him warm.

This only meant one thing, and that was the first day of high school. Personally, he was somewhat waiting for this day to come. This is the day where he would ditch the hell that was elementary school, which comprised of sitting in a plastic chair for 2 hours straight listening to crap that he didn't give a rat's ass about. Now he gets to actually move between class to class every 40 minutes. Yay.

The young teen sat up and stretched his arms and legs, yawning in the process. Slowly, he got to his feet, realising that he had holes in his socks. Ryal appeared to be standing high, peaking at 6"3. He was a skinny one though, only clocking in at 128 lbs. The tall boy also appeared to have blue eyes, and his blond hair ended midway down his back. He was a lazy fellow, not known to ever cut his hair short. Some people call him a hippie for it, but he always dismissed that idea.

He strolled his way to the dining area, finding his breakfast pancakes and bacon on the table. His mother was hard working as usual, always trying to cook up something for the group. It was sort of generic in a way, but it was true. His mother loved cooking, regardless of what anyone has to say about 'patriarchy' or whatnot. Eh, who cares? It's her decision.

"Alright son, always remember to not fuck up your first day. That's how you get your ass handed to you." His father told him sternly. He was most certainly a father you wouldn't expect to come across. He didn't care for the fact that he cursed in front of his own kid. To his eyes, logic and reasoning came first regardless of language or emotion. Ryal simply nodded in response, acknowledging his statement, though not willing to speak in such an early morning.

"Rodetem, would you like your sandwich toasted or plain?" Ryal's mother asked, turning around with her apron on.

"Plain as usual, Muriel." Ryal's father responded. His tone always seemed to have softened when speaking to his mother, which was ill-fitting due to his loud, brash nature. Nonetheless, he was still a caring man.

Minutes passed by as the teen ate his breakfast, showered, dressed, brushed his teeth, and slide his hair into a ponytail, along with any other errand that needed to be done. Typically, Ryal threw on a plain white t-shirt and black track pants. He was known to wear simple, comfortable clothing. He didn't mind wearing jeans either, or nice clothing for the matter. This day was different though. He was feeling much more sluggish than he usually was.

Now it was time to head off to school.

Luckily for Ryal, he lived a mere street away from Dragon Ball high. After all of these years of going to grade school, all the way up to 8th grade, he was finally in 9th. That's the first year of high school. Middle school didn't exist here where he lived.

Ryal walked in through the back entrance of the school, and crossed the track to the back doors. The good thing was the fact that he didn't have to get to school by driving in and getting caught by heavy traffic. This usually resulted in a horrendous morning from listening to his father shout at half-witted retards cutting off everyone, ultimately slowing down the entire line up which in itself is already enough of a struggle and a wait.

Soon enough, the blond lad had opened the school doors, greeted by students walking up and down the hallways as expected. A lot of chatter was expected too, seeing how it was only 10 minutes until the first bell would go off.

Ryal pulled out his schedule, and scanned his first semester courses.

_Physical Education and Health / 8:38am – 9:16am / North Gymnasium / Mr. Son_

Well, it's technically two periods. The school had already announced that this was an error made by the guidance office. Oh well, maybe he would get another schedule in the homeroom.

It wasn't long before the teen approached his first destination. There appeared to be two sets of double doors that set the entrance to the gym, which was guarded by a couple complaining loudly about something. Out of curiosity, Ryal decided to pretend to mind his own business, whilst eavesdropping on the two that appeared to be furious at something, particularly the blue haired girl.

"It's OVER! I'M DONE TALKING TO YOU!" The girl practically screamed. That ended quickly….

She stormed off into the 2nd floor hallways, carrying her books along the way. The guy who appeared to be getting yelled simply sighed and turned his body around. He made his way into the gym, which pretty much settled the whole conflict. Ryal looked left and right to see if anyone was around, but there was nobody. Slowly, Ryal made his way into the gymnasium.

The whole gym was next to empty, with only a wacky haired man walking around with a notebook in hand, and the guy who got chewed out earlier sitting up against the wall minding his own business. Well, he only had one friend that came with him to Dragon Ball high, so might as well strike up a conversation.

Ryal walked over to the other teen and halted beside him, "Yo, are you in gym with Mr. Son?" He asked normally.

The other person simply nodded, though didn't leave a reply.

"So what's your name anyway?" Ryal persisted, continuing to ask questions.

The teen looked over to Ryal, showing scars on his face, "Yamcha, what about you?" He asked, gesturing his arm towards the blond lad.

"Ryal. A pleasure to meet you Yamcha." The teen greeted, holding a hand out. The student responded by giving him a handshake.

"So about what happened back if you don't mind me asking…" Ryal struck up. Yamcha simply chuckled in response to Ryal's curiosity.

"Oh, me and Bulma got in another fight. Turns out she doesn't like me anymore. I'll just look for another girl."

"Bulma? You mean that girl who shouted right in your face? Wouldn't you be mad or something?" Ryal questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

Suddenly, a few students came running through the door before Yamcha could respond. One of them appeared to have hair sticking straight up into the air, and ending on a single point, whilst another person had hair that sprung out in every direction. What really shocked Ryal was the fact that the one kid had hair indistinguishable to the teacher's hair, which was almost humorous. Maybe he was missing out on something this whole time.

The teacher seemed to have noticed the kid with the same hair as him, and raised his index finger at him, "Hey Kakarott! Get the hell out of here! I signed you up with another teacher." The man exclaimed, receiving a pile of laughs for the people around the kid.

"Yeah, Kakarott. Listen to daddy and go to Mr. Thompson's class. This class is for _real _men." The kid with the pointy hair piled on. The one whose name was Kakarott simply grinned and scratched the back of his head, "Oh yeah, sorry dad!" The kid cheered before running off out the doors.

"Looks like I got the royal brat this time eh? Make sure you keep your royal mouth shut or else I'll allot you 50 push ups." The teacher warned sternly to the pointy haired kid, sounding much like Ryal's own father.

Other kids began to pile in as well, which ended up becoming a full class within a matter of minutes. Ryal continued to chat on with Yamcha, who appeared to be pretty nice to hang around.

Suddenly, a short bald kid approached the two, and halted right next to Yamcha, "Hey man! How's it going?"

"Oh, hey Krillin. Long-time no see. How's 18 doing?" Yamcha responded, obviously indicating that they knew each other.

"We're coming along great! So how's Bulma?" the bald midget asked.

"She rejected me a few minutes ago." The scar-faced teen answered flatly, stuffing his hands into his pocket before looking over to Ryal, "Hey, meet my friend Krillin."

Ryal drifted his eyes down to the short teen that was literally standing at least 2 heads shorter than him. This guy was tiny, and shocked Ryal to even think that someone like that could exist. Not mention, he's bald. Who knows how he can go around for a few minutes with getting insulted for his appearance?

"Hello Krillin, you may call me Ryal." He greeted normally, trying to adjust to the weight of this school.

"Nice to meet ya Ryal. Glad to see someone's not making fun of me for my size." Krillin stated, extending his hand to the taller lad that stood before him.

Go figure. If this is what people are looking like all throughout the school, then maybe it would be a good idea to ship off to a new school. Maybe there he'll find someone that's actually _normal._

"Alright class! Start jogging around the gym! Now!" Mr. Son shouted, causing everyone to immediately stop whatever they were doing and start running. Unlike many though, the blond teen was used to listening to this sort of thing from his own father, so he reacted slowly and took his time before setting off after the mob of students.

**-Later-**

Twenty minutes passed since the start of class, and it looks like Mr. Son finally finished warming up the class. _More like completely murder everyone._ Ryal thought, taking deep breaths as he looked around the class. Each kid seemed to have worked up a good sweat from the sheer amount of push ups they did.

"Ok class, my name is Son Bardock, but you'll all address me by Mr. Son. If I hear anyone disobey me and call me by my first name, I'll have you sit in the corner doing push ups for the rest of class, understood?"

The whole class seemed to have nodded from his pointless order. Who would address a teacher by their first name anyway?

"And if anyone was wondering, there are few individuals that I happened to know and despise. Anyhow, I hope nobody in my class acts like a lazy little shit. All I request from all of you is to do what I say, nice and simple. Now I'll have everyone introduce themselves… Vegeta, come to the front and introduce yourself."

A moment later, the kid with the hair sticking straight up into the air walked straight to the front of class. He looked down on everyone, and spoke with a smirk.

"I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans! I'll crush you with my Saiyan might if you dare get in my way! Understood?"

Everyone immediately nodded upon hearing those words once they left his mouth, with the exception of Ryal. Was he the only one who didn't understand what this kid was saying?

"What's a 'Saiyan'?" Ryal spoke out loud for the class to hear, before receiving a glare from nearly everyone in the room. Vegeta appeared to have stared holes through him while Mr. Son narrowed his eyes at the blond lad.

"Dude, just what the hell were you thinking?" Yamcha whispered in his ear.

Well shit, looks like he already screwed up on his first day. Now he gets to listen to his father ramble on about random crap once he gets home.

"Kid, what's your name?" Mr. Son asked in a low tone.

"Ryal."

"Alright Ryal, come up here and I'll show you what a Saiyan can do." The teacher ordered. The tall teen slowly got to his feet and strolled over to Mr. Son, who was giving him a mean look. It wasn't a good sign either, but rather something that he may regret for the rest of his life.

Suddenly, Mr. Son fired a straight punch to his gut, causing him to double over and fall straight to the ground. Ryal's eyes nearly shot out of its sockets, mind-blown by the sheer power of the punch. It was almost like being on the receiving end of one of his father's punches except, arguably even stronger.

Ryal looked over to the crowd, who seemed to be absolutely horrified from seeing Ryal take the punch. Luckily for him, he had martial arts training of his own. So he learned to take a punch over the years of training. The blond teen then drifted his eyes towards the teacher, who stared straight down at him, "A Saiyan is a fine warrior race, wielding mighty strength and power. I'm sure that by experiencing the punch of a Saiyan, you'll realise what we are."

A teacher bullying a student? He _really _should have just transferred rather than deal with these people.

Ryal climbed to his feet soon after being thrown to the ground, standing upright before walking over to his seat, "Understood, Mr. Son." He responded reluctantly. The teacher was shocked to see Ryal stand up so soon, because he expected him to not get up for at least the next ten minutes or so.

Once Ryal took his seat next to the others, Krillin quickly scooted over to Ryal, "Wow, you're pretty tough if you can handle that."

"Dude, I'm going to be feeling that for _at least _week. He punches like a freaking tank!" Ryal responded, careful to keep his voice low.

"So what? I bet I could take him down." Yamcha boasted, showing the cocky side of himself. Krillin simply narrowed his eyes at Yamcha, "Stop acting tough Yamcha, you know what happened the last time you tried fighting a Saiyan."

Yeah, no kidding. Ryal never knew people like that actually existed. It probably explains the hair though.

**-10:00am-**

Gym was over, and his next class was science with Dr. Breifs. The big difference this time was the fact that this class wasn't semestered, therefore it only took up a single period. This was what Ryal wanted; getting the chance to move around between classes.

Upon reaching the classroom, he only found a few that were already seated down in various parts of the room. Ryal simply plunked down on a random seat where he figured he could pay attention to the teacher without having to twist his head around all of the time. There was also a big difference between this class and the previous class, and that's the fact there were actually girls in this class, unlike gym which separates males from females.

It wasn't long before people began to pile into the classroom. It wasn't very hard to pinpoint the room numbers in this school due to the actual size of the building, which was quite small. Finding your way through the hallways was cake, and there are roughly 700 students attending the school which wasn't much at all.

Seconds later, Vegeta came strolling into the classroom seconds after the bell rang. There was only one seat left at this time, and that was the one that lied beside Ryal. Shit, now he has to listen to this kid boast about being a prince and all. Ah, who's he to judge? Maybe he isn't so terrible after all.

That also wasn't just it, the blue haired chick that rejected Yamcha sat on directly in front of Ryal. Bulma was it? Eh, doesn't hurt to check.

Ryal reached over and tapped her on the shoulder, causing the blue-haired girl to turn around, "Who is it?"

"If you don't mind me asking, is your name Bulma?" Ryal asked her.

She simply nodded her head in response, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Just wondering. Yamcha told me about you." Ryal replied.

"You mean that no-good jerk who keeps knocking up girls the second he gets the chance?"

Yamcha's a player? That's new.

"Well, I guess if you put it that way…" Ryal said.

"Oh god, did he tell you that I was a stuck-up bitch?" Bulma asked him, worried that her image might have changed from the incident.

"Not really, no. I've probably would have figured that out by now if it were true, which it isn't." Ryal stated truthfully. He's going to have to ask Yamcha if what she's saying is true, since he doesn't buy into claims so easily.

Bulma sighed in relief, "Thanks."

"No problem."

The class appeared to be remarkably silent, seeing as everyone is a stranger to one another. Might as well enjoy the peace and quiet while he can, because that will likely change once the days progress.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

This was my first shot to a school fic, so leave your thoughts in the review section! And if you all were wondering, this will be a Bulgeta fic. Just in case you were heartbroken to see your all-time favourite pairing get ripped away.

Review!


	2. School of the Insane

**Dragon Ball Secondary School: The Monumental Mayhem!  
Chapter 2: School of the Insane**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z. That belongs to Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release, and pay attention to the upcoming release of the 2015 Dragon Ball Z movie! However, I own my current OCs, not Akira himself.

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

It was the middle of their first science class, and they were already dissecting frogs. Apparently Dr. Breifs is unwilling to wait for a day to go to a lab, because whoever is teaching the next class here is going to be _pissed._

Since most of the class lacks common sense, frog guts were found commonly around the classroom. Such as desks, floors, chairs, walls, people, windows, ceilings, Vegeta's hair; you name it!

Ryal ended up being paired up with the girl in front of her, Bulma. Already was he questioning her complaining about Yamcha scoring other girls, because she herself was quite the flirty one. Not necessarily to Ryal himself, but other people at other desks. Even though she was good-looking, Ryal was actually relieved of not having to be one of her 'targets'

"Class, your next step is to select the frog's lungs and cut it by its pipe. After you're finished removing the lungs, place it gently on the flat towel next to you."

Ryal looked over to Bulma, only to see her chatting with somebody sitting next to herself. The blond teen sighed and looked down at the frog with resent. Ryal then switched his attention back to Bulma, seeing her continue to talk to the person across from her.

"Bulma, you're the one with the smarts. How about you help dissect this frog?" Ryal asked.

The blue-haired girl caught the words that left Ryal's mouth, causing her to switch her attention over to the tall lad. She then looked down towards the frog with its insides showing clearly, making her face shade into a dark blue.

"That's gross!" She exclaimed defensively, making Ryal roll his eyes in response.

"Well maybe a _certain someone_ can't understand that dissecting frogs isn't a job for pretty girls!" Bulma added, turning her head around after making her claim.

Ryal, infuriated by this gritted his teeth, and slammed his fist onto the table, "Oh yeah? I thought smart people didn't go around making excuses to not do their school work!"

Bulma froze in her position, taking in Ryal's words carefully. Normally she would make a rebuttal, but he was right. Slowly, she turned her body around to see the deceased frog flat on the desk with its open belly facing upwards. She gulped and shuddered just by _looking _at it. After making her decision, she trailed her attention back to Ryal, "Ok, forgive me if I throw up all over the place."

"There's always a garbage can over there." The blond teen stated, pointing towards the trash can at the entrance of the classroom. She nodded slowly, and selected a scalpel in her hand. She then began to pick at the frog's lung pipe, slicing at it steadily. After what seemed like an eternity, the lungs were released and dropped to the bottom of the frog.

"Alright, now take the frog's lungs and drop it onto the towel." Ryal directed, sitting back with his arms folded onto his chest.

"I'M NOT DOING THAT!" She exclaimed, practically yelling to the point where the whole class could hear her.

Suddenly, Dr. Breifs strolled over to the blue-haired teen, bending over the desk to observe the progress of the dissection, "Well my lovely little girl, all you have to do now is place the lungs onto the towel! You have gloves on, so there is no risk of infection or anything like that."

"Daddy!" Bulma exclaimed out of embarrassment.

Poor girl, being called a little girl in front of a bunch of people. Oh well, couldn't really blame her for having a dad teach at the school.

Bulma stared at the frog repulsively, and carefully reached her hand over to the frog's insides. She did everything to avoid the other organs present in the frog's body, only going for the lungs at this point. Using solely her index finger and thumb, Bulma lifted the lungs from the frog's body, holding it far away from herself.

"Hey Bulma!" one of the guys behind her called out.

"AAAAHH!"

Bulma tossed the lungs into the air from being shocked. Not even a second later, the lungs fell down upon Bulma's forehead.

"_Oh shit."_ Ryal thought, sitting as still as a stone, keeping his eyes glued to Bulma's face, waiting for a reaction.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! GEEETTT ITTT OOOOOOFFF!" The girl screamed, flailing around uncontrollably. The lungs ended up fleeing right off of Bulma's face, ending up in Vegeta's right ear.

"GAAAHH!" The prince of the Saiyan's yelped, literally jumping out of his seat with his knee catching the underside of the desk. The table flipped over and crushed the person sitting in front of Vegeta, whilst the Saiyan grabbed the frog lungs and wiped it across the classroom. Once the lungs hit the wall, it splattered into guts, flying everywhere across the class. Many of the students were hit by the exploding frog guts, and the screaming only got louder.

Monumental mayhem spread across the class, the teacher hid under the desk, Ryal crawled up into a ball, Vegeta started to run around punching people for screaming their heads off, Bulma simply hugged her knees tight to herself, looking as if she had seen a ghost. Yes, the class became a battleground powered by the insane, frog-covered loudmouths chucking dead frogs at each other for being hit by frog guts. You were either battling, or hiding.

Ryal peeked his head up to look at the clock, finding out that a part of the clock was covered in green. His eyes drifted over to the minute hand. _"5 minutes left."_

He switched his gaze over to the end of the classroom, finding out that the battle had begun to cool down. The vast majority were either hiding, or breaking up the fight. Nonetheless, people continued to yell and scream, making Ryal cover his ears.

"Man, who the hell even started this whole fight anyway?" One of the students questioned, looking around for anyone to answer.

"It was that rich whore Bulma!" One of the students yelled.

"Yeah! I saw her go against the teacher's instructions and threw the frog's lungs into the air because a guy talked to her! What a _bitch!_" another student shouted, looking over to the daughter of the capsule corp. founder.

Bulma quickly caught drift of the shouting and sat up from her chair, "Hey! I'm not a bitch! What's your problem!" she snapped angrily.

"Yeah you are! You're the bitch that started this whole thing! Because of you, we're all covered in frog guts!" The kid snapped back.

"That's because you pigs decided it was a good idea to fling frogs at each other! What's wrong with you!" Bulma retorted, closing in on the kid.

"Says the bitch who thought it was a good idea to fling the frog's lungs into the air!" another kid screamed at her, storming over to her and pushing her straight to the ground. Bulma cried out in pain upon landing on the ground, causing a few of the kids to widen their eyes in shock.

That kid had the nerve to push a girl to the ground? Further so, she's one of the richest people in the whole city! That's a good way to get sued!

"Back off shithead." The pointy haired student spat, landing a solid punch to the kid's cheek. He ended up hitting the wall, making a satisfying 'thump'. As expected, the kid was out cold.

Vegeta then looked over to the other kids who watched in astonishment, "This whole thing is pointless, so I'll end this now. If anyone dares throw another frog, or shout, I'll be sure to send any of you weaklings to the next dimension, you hear me?"

The kids nodded from Vegeta's threat, silently sitting at their spots, or grabbing a chair from one end of the room and carrying it over to their selected spots in the room. The teacher was about to peek his head over the desk, but the bell rang right at that exact moment. Immediately, students began rushing out of the room, pooling into the high school halls. The teacher also quickly made his way out of the room to avoid any complaints from the next teacher entering the room.

The only people that remained were Ryal, the kid who got knocked out, and Bulma. Luckily for them, they were free of frog guts and inner juices. That was a reliever, since going into the next class looking like that isn't a good way to make a first impression.

Bulma appeared to be crying up against the wall. Ryal couldn't help but feel remorse for the girl. Yeah, she was spoiled and not the perfect girl personality wise, but she didn't deserve to get hated on for accidentally flinging a frog's lungs at somebody else.

Ryal walked over to the blue-haired teen, halting a few feet in front of her, "Hey."

Bulma halted her sobbing for a moment, looking up slightly, "What do you want?"

Ryal took a few seconds to formulate what he was going to say. He was never experienced at trying to help people out of a bad mood. In fact, he questioned himself whether or not if he'll ever be good at it. Well, this is the only time he'll ever find out.

"L-look. It's not the end of the world if somebody hates you. I mean, you don't look like a bad person, and you most certainly don't act like one either. You made a simple mistake, and I understand that. So what if that kid called you a bitch? He ended up cowering down just by seeing Vegeta knock that kid out cold, and look at you, you're capable of standing up for yourself. So maybe you should do that, and just forget about what he said to you."

Bulma's remained silent for a second, though her face lit up as she raised her face to see Ryal stand before her, "Do you really mean that?"

Ryal simply narrowed his eyes, "Yes. There was no bullshit in what I just said."

Bulma immediately tackled Ryal into a hug, digging her face into his chest whilst spilling out over-dramatic crap like, "Oh my god thank you so much!" and "You're so such a sweet guy!"

Now he's already regretting it, since this girl won't let go of him. Now the blond lad was already questioning whether or not he'll reach his next class. Hopefully it isn't too far though.

"Will you help me find a boyfriend?"

"What!?"

"Will _you _help _me _find a boyfriend?" She repeated, leaving Ryal silent for a moment.

Now he's _totally _regretting it.

"What makes you think that I'm going to help you find a boyfriend?" Ryal questioned, curious to find out why she would ask such a thing.

"Because you're really nice and sweet! Surely you can find a guy that would be perfect for a pretty, nice, and intellectual girl like me, right?" Bulma pleaded, almost depending on Ryal at this point.

"Well, I dunno really…" Ryal stammered, unable to think coherent thoughts about this sudden suggestion that he didn't want to get involved with in the first place, neither did her want to make her become sad or cry again.

"Pleeeeeaasssseee?"

With a sigh, Ryal answered reluctantly, "Fine."

"YAAAYY!" Bulma cheered letting go of Ryal and bursting out of the door. Before she was about to drift into the crowded hallways, she halted in front of the door and looked over to Ryal, "Alright, we'll meet right after school at the track. Make sure you have some nice, sexy guys waiting for me! Bye!" She exclaimed, happily skipping into the hallways of Dragon Ball high. This left Ryal face palming himself for making such a stupid decision. How was he supposed to know how to gather guys that are 'nice and sexy' by her standards? He was a _straight _guy.

Ryal looked over to the kid to his left, seeing that he was still out cold. The tall teen then drifted his eyes to the clock, finding out that he had 2 minutes to reach his next class.

The blond lad pulled out his schedule, scanning the list of classes that he has next.

"Math class." Ryal mumbled to himself. He coordinated the location of the room number, and rushed out of the filthy science room, heading off towards his next destination.

* * *

End of chapter 2

This one was a shorty, but a very graceful one at that. I must say that I am personally much more pleased with this entry. Anyways, be sure to leave a review! Favs and follows are great, but reviews are what really matters!


	3. Mrs Rayla Glorious or Cynical?

**Dragon Ball Secondary School: The Monumental Mayhem!  
Chapter 3: Mrs. Rayla; Glorious or Cynical?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z. That belongs to Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release, and pay attention to the upcoming release of the 2015 Dragon Ball Z movie! However, I own my current OCs, not Akira himself.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Listening to this old geezer teach math is more effective to putting Ryal asleep than crawling under your sheets after working for 14 hours straight with your mother sitting next to you reading off a bedtime story. Dear lord, what the hell?

What's worse was letting Ryal's thoughts wander off about other things that concerned him more, which was Bulma's insistence on having a boyfriend by the end of the school day. Why can't she just get her own boyfriend? What was wrong with just doing things yourself? The tall lad himself ended up living that way, why not her?

Whatever, maybe he should try avoiding her to the best of his ability. Perhaps he could penetrate her skull with logic and reasoning, she is smart after all right? It worked last time.

Also, when was he going to get assigned into the same class as Kento? The guy was his best friend since they were as little as eight years of age. That's roughly six years as far as he's concerned. Too bad the guidance office was too lazy to give everyone their schedules before the first day came along, because Kento ended up having to wait minutes before the first bell would go off. Not to mention, the two of them took academic for all of their courses.

_RIIINNNGGGG_

Ryal's head jolted back in shock, with drool sticking to the side of his mouth uncomfortably. The blond teen drifted his weary eyes down to his desk, finding a pool of drool right where his head had been seconds earlier. Good job Ryal, you won the dumbass of the day award yet again.

The young man threw his bag over his shoulder and dragged his feet out of the classroom. His mood went from wide awake to, 'I wanna crawl under my bed sheets and be left alone for as long as I want.'

Suddenly, the short bald kid walked right up beside him as he exited the classroom, making the sluggish Ryal tilt his head slowly towards the guy, getting a clear view of the blinding reflection originating from the lights on the ceiling which fell upon Krillin's head. This was capable of waking him up effectively, seeing how he nearly lost his eyesight from the human mirror of baldness.

"Hey Ryal! So how's your school day goin' so far?" Krillin asked cheerfully.

"Fuckin' amazing. How 'bout you?" Ryal responded sarcastically.

"Awesome! Have you met my girlfriend 18 yet?" Krillin asked, completely oblivious to Ryal's sarcasm. The midget did point to a girl who walked directly beside him, who happened to be an incredibly beautiful woman… Wait a second.

"S-She's…. your girlfriend?" Ryal questioned, pointing towards the blonde girl who kept pace with them.

"What do you think?" 18 replied with a slight tone to her voice. This immediately indicated this is a girl you probably wouldn't want to fuck with.

"Yup! She's my beautiful, amazing girlfriend! Wouldn't you agree?" Krillin cheered out of pure happiness.

Yeah, no surprise that a woman like her could make a little guy like Krillin happy.

"Y-yeah, no doubt really. She's very… beautiful…. and amazing… I guess." Ryal rode along, still stunned over the fact that a couple in high school would involve the hottest chick going out with somebody like Krillin. He's got to hand it to him, that's a pretty good accomplishment.

"Are you hitting on me?" 18 questioned with an evil look in her eyes, looking as serious as ever.

"No no! I'm just glad to see that you two look like a great couple, that's all!" Ryal defended, nervous of what she would do to him with an attitude like that.

18 simply let out a faint smile, "I was joking. My name is Lazuli, but call me 18." She said almost insistently.

Ryal nodded his head, "Alright 18, may I ask you why you'd rather be called that?"

"Personal reasons." Krillin interjected, knowing how 18 would normally react. He turned his head over to his former girlfriend, who seemed a little ticked off. However, she remained calm and self-controlled.

It wasn't long before the three reached their next class, that being English class. Good thing that he had somebody to hang around with in case this class was boring or revolting.

Upon entering the classroom, Ryal plunked down on a random seat, followed by Krillin who sat directly beside him. 18 ended up sitting next to Krillin as well, much to Ryal's expectations. It was then when students began to rush into the classroom, sitting down in their preferred spots around the classroom. The bell rang, and the English teacher had sat up from her spot on the desk.

"Good morning class, I am Mrs. Rayla and I'll be your English teacher for the year. I'm glad to see all of you are still alive at this point of the day." She greeted in front of the class.

Is this… A normal person? A person that understands the cruelties of this havoc-filled hell hole? Oh thank goodness! A time of the day without dissecting frogs or boring teachers or asshole Saiyans and sneaky little drama queens! Yay!

"I'd like you all to think of this class as a break from all of the troubles you have faced, because I too understand the inconveniences that exist in this building. Like a piece of shining gold in the land of hot fires built by hatred. Welcome to English class! Where we all discuss our days with language that you fail to pronounce!" Mrs. Rayla explained thoroughly.

Is it too good to be true? Maybe he should try asking somebody else or pinch himself…

"Hey, Krillin. Are you hearing what I'm hearing?" Ryal whispered to him.

"Yeah, I can't tell you how relieved I am! I ended up getting my ass handed to me back in Geography class by Vegeta!" Krillin replied contently, turning his head back towards the front.

Mrs. Rayla then strolled over to the centre of the room gracefully, appearing as a shining hope in front of each student. With a wide smile, her face turned from loving and caring to a repulsive, evil, pessimistic look that could stare holes through lava.

"Did you all honestly believe what I just said? Well if you did, too bad! All of you will be spending the whole class writing about your horrible day reflecting on the worst parts with explicit and complex words! If I hear a peep out of you, expect detention after school with me, understand?" The teacher shouted, scaring the living shit out of everyone, particularly Krillin.

"Why me?" Krillin whined under his breath.

Instantly, the teacher snapped her attention towards the bald midget, giving him a menacing glare, "Detention for you, bald kid!"

"Yes ma'am…" Krillin quivered, looking down at his desk. The teacher then went on to hand out paper to everyone before taking a seat on her desk.

Ryal thought it was too good to be true, which happened to be the case of course. Too bad Krillin ended up getting the worst of it.

**-Post English, Lunch-**

Lunch period, where you can leave campus and rid yourself of those cynical people, and perhaps bring along a few friends that happened to be rational. Ryal figured he'd find Kento and Yamcha, maybe Krillin if he has the time and walk off school grounds. It was enough being there, and an enjoyable conversation would be most needed at this point.

Then it happened.

"So Ryal, did you find me a boyfriend?"

He wasn't in the mood, really.

"Go find yourself an ideal lover, because I'm honestly not in the mood." Ryal responded flatly, continuing to drag his feet across the hallways as usual. This school was already taking its toll. Hopefully it can redeem itself at some point. Ah, who was he kidding? Only a fool would think that.

Bulma sighed as Ryal walked on by. She placed her hands on her hips, "What's the matter?" She demanded, expecting an answer. He did have a bit of a problem and it was quite clear too.

"My English teacher is the most dreadful human being I've ever met." Ryal admitted, leaning up against a wall.

"Then maybe we should arrange something to keep you on your toes. If you look for a boyfriend for me, I'll gladly look for the perfect _girlfriend _for you. So what about it? Is it a deal?" She suggested. Judging by her tone, she sounded pretty serious.

A girlfriend? Ryal wasn't really sure if he _needed _one. The thought never really occurred actually, even though it was as clear as day that he was attracted to them. He questioned himself if he could fit the time, or tolerate the stress that comes with have a girlfriend. What if he wasn't interested?

Then again, his dad always told him to always step out of his own comfort zone and take up on offers like that, because that is what makes life fulfilling. The tall teen knew well that taking risks was just a normal part of everyday life.

Was it worth it though?

Reluctantly, Ryal looked up and spoke. "Yeah, sure. I'll give it a shot."

Bulma grinned contently, "Alrighty then. Because I'm nice, I'll give you all the time you need. But that will delay the time for your future wife to come along, ok?"

"W-What? Future wife!?" Ryal exclaimed out of shock.

"kidding! see ya later!" The blue-haired girl finished before skipping off down the hallways, leaving Ryal even more stressed out than before.

"What did I do to deserve this?" The blond teen mumbled to himself as he walked off to the cafeteria.

**-Several minutes later-**

The blond lad had bought his lunch, and walked all around the school. There was nobody, at least nobody he really knew. It wasn't a huge surprise though, since there were only a few individuals that he knew of.

Ryal sighed and turned around, walking into the school building. Unexpectedly, several kids came running down the hallway. The tall lad raised a brow at the people running past him, and looked over to the other end of the hallway to see his old friend standing there. By the looks of it, he didn't look very happy at all.

"Kento?" Ryal called out, rushing over to his friend.

Kento appeared to be standing at an average height for his age, which was 5"6. He had short, jet black hair. Two strands of hair fell directly in front of his left eye along with one strand reaching down the outer side of his right eye. He wore a green polo shirt with baggy blue jeans, along with black nike shoes. He looked like your average kid, but the most apparent feature was the birth mark found on the left side of his neck, in the shape of a pear. This usually indicated that it was him and not somebody else.

"Ryal, where have you been?" he asked out of curiosity.

"Looking for you dude, what do you have after this?" Ryal responded.

"I have French. What about you?"

"Same."

There they go, a class with his old buddy. Now that wasn't so hard, right guidance? Damn assholes…

"So where do you plan on going?" The blond teen questioned.

"Oh, I'm heading off to the cafeteria to eat my lunch, unless you're planning something else?" Kento answered normally.

Was he crazy? Has he even _noticed _the insanity that this school holds within its students?

"I was headed off outside to eat. Y'know, away from _them_." Ryal admitted, taking a bite out of his burger.

Kento stood silent for a moment, in taking what his former friend just spoke. Quickly he approached him closer, "So you think this school is crazy too, right?" he whispered to him, careful to make sure the other teachers walking by wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, I think so too. Have you met Mrs. Rayla?" The long-haired male asked.

Kento nodded slowly, but timidly, "Yup. She's easily on the top of my, 'people to stay away from' list."

"Oi, Ryal. How's it going?" A voice spoke from behind them.

Ryal turned to see who it was, only to see Yamcha standing by himself. About time he could introduce him to Kento.

"I'm doing alright Yamcha, meet my friend Kento here." Ryal greeted, gesturing towards the black-haired teen.

The two greeted each other normally, and things went by, normally. They treated each other normally, and acted normally. The term 'normally' was usually a term that was non-existent here, but it felt creative and interesting at this particular time. Nobody ever knew what it was, especially if you're half-way through the school day.

Maybe he could make it through the year after all, as long as he kept his chin up and hang onto the ludicrous ride that is Dragon Ball Secondary School. What happens next is never questioned, but that doesn't mean you should do stupid things because it is the actions you make that dictate you future. Results is what matters, whilst intentions remains next to the order. Interesting enough, only one day of high school was enough for Ryal to figure out what it really was.

* * *

End of chapter 3.

There it is, another shorty. I'll do my best to make the next chapter lengthier, seeing how I have something big planned up next. So expect even more drama and craziness soon!

Don't forget to leave a review!


	4. French Class

**Dragon Ball Secondary School: The Monumental Mayhem!  
Chapter 4: French Class**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z. That belongs to Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release, and pay attention to the upcoming release of the 2015 Dragon Ball Z movie! However, I own my current OCs, not Akira himself.

**Note: I have school now, and my schedule just got a lot busier. Since I update DoS more, this story might only get a few updates per month. So yeah, on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

For a first day of school, it feels a lot longer than expected.

Well, at least for Ryal. The first day of school back in the previous grades always seemed to whiz by without much of a warning. It's just as the months go by, each day becomes just a tad bit more dreadful. This day however, seemed so perpetual and endless, if that's even coherent that is. Ah, who was he kidding? The very _place _he existed in probably wasn't even coherent merely by judging the people's action around this horrid school!

It wasn't the end of the world though, because the blond lad only had to sit through two more classes until he's off the hook for the rest of the evening…

Wait a second; he's stuck there for the _whole _year!

The thought startled Ryal, causing him to stare at the ground as he walked down the hallways deep in thought. His French class was directly around the corner, and the tall student entered the classroom. He instantly spotted his good friend Kento at the back row seats of the classroom, and found himself a seat next to his old buddy. Thankfully, pros remained existent within the vast field of cons that plagued the school itself, like a piece of gold found in a deserted landscape in the middle of a sandstorm.

Ryal took out his binder for French along with his pencil case, trailing his eyes across the classroom for anyone familiar or to look out for. The teacher wasn't here yet, so might as well observe the people he should stay away from.

The first one that came to mind was the kid with the same hair as Mr. Son. According to Ryal's knowledge, he was the guy who got yelled at by his homeroom teacher. Hopefully he wasn't a huge asshole like Mr. Son, considering their nearly indistinguishable appearance.

The next one was the girl who wore the most conservative clothing in the school, traditional Japanese clothing to be more accurate. What was even stranger was the fact that she literally _set_ her eyes on the Mr. Son-wannabe, like he was some sort of prized possession... That must be creepy as hell, to stare at someone so intensively that it's incredibly obvious for everyone else to see _clearly._ Like, does this school have its _own _way for displaying PDA?

Lastly, there was another dude sitting next to the Mr. Son-wannabe that had the longest hair. Seriously, someone could shelter in there. What stood out the most, was the fact that his tail swayed around a lot, which meant he was a Saiyan. Maybe it was best to stay away from him too.

Now that's set, it looks like this class might go well. Perhaps nothing over-the-top will happen and he'll somehow escape the school grounds without a single scratch! Just in case something goes wrong, Kento ought to make a great meat shield…

Eventually, the French teacher stormed straight into the room. She approached her desk and fiddled around with her belongings, pulling out a binder containing her attendance within it. Next, she went to the front of the class, setting down her binder on the stand, opening it upon setting it down. She then pulled a pen out of her pocket and rested her forearms on the stand, scanning the class precisely.

"Bonjour classe! Mon nom est Mme lancement et je serai votre professeur de français pour l'année." The woman greeted, displaying a very polite manner.

The entire class simply blinked, as if that whole greeting had simply gone right over their heads.

"In other words, I am Ms. Launch, and I'll be your teacher for French this year." She repeated, this time in English. Already, everyone in the class was beginning to regret taking this course.

The woman appeared to have blue hair, wearing a casual black t-shirt and green cargo pants. She didn't look over-the-top in that regard; all Ryal wanted was a teacher that would be normal. Maybe Ms. Launch wouldn't pull a Mrs. Rayla on them…

Quickly, Kento leaned towards Ryal and began whispering in his ear.

"I heard she was supposed to be the most insane out of the bunch… Do you think that's true?" he asked.

"Wait… what?" the blond lad replied almost in shock.

"Ms. Launch was rumored to be the most terrifying teacher in the whole school." Kento clarified.

Ryal didn't respond at all, but rather he kept a sharp eye on the teacher, looking for any strange movements, or if she was just full of shit and ready to scare the class like Mrs. Rayla, or maybe something worse.

Suddenly, one of the students raised their hand, particularly the one with the outrageous hair.

Launch caught attention of the student, "Yes?"

"Woman, let me use to washroom at once." The kid spat flatly, almost like Vegeta in way, except his tone sounded more like an asshole rather than an arrogant dick, at least in Ryal's eyes.

"Ok! Could you please tell me your name first?" Ms. Launch replied, baffling the class by how she didn't react to the kid's request negatively. That's a surprise.

"Raditz." The Saiyan responded almost carelessly, getting up to leave the room.

"Alrighty, thanks!" She exclaimed, writing something down in her book during the process.

After Raditz walked by the French teacher, her nose got caught in his massive hair, causing her to go on the verge of sneezing. A couple of the classmates immediately dove under their desks, whilst everyone else simply just looked around at each other in question.

"Ahh….Ahhhh…AACHOOO!"

Instantly, her hair turned blonde, and her face expression changed into something cynical and frightening. Ryal began preparation to take cover, as well as many other students within the class. Raditz had already left the room by then, which probably made him lucky.

Quickly, the blonde woman began to scan the room with a death stare, "Is this a new class?" She asked with a much meaner tone.

Everyone nodded their heads slowly in response, ready to take cover the instant she breaks out.

"Well I ain't teaching French to nobody. But… I'll teach all of you little shits how to dodge lead! The last one to get hit gets an A+!"

At that moment, Ms. Launch pulled a sub-machine gun literally out of nowhere, and pointed it at the students. She pulled at the trigger, aiming across the classroom with the barrage of bullets while everyone took cover under their desks.

"_Shit!" _Ryal cried, covering his own head.

"Good thing we're at the back… cuz we'd be totally fucked right now." Kento stated, sliding behind Ryal in hopes of receiving extra protection.

"Kento! You're supposed to be _my _meat shield!" The tall teen exclaimed.

"What!? Only a crazy bastard would ever be somebody's meat shield!" he retorted.

Ryal glared at Kento, "…So you're calling me a crazy bastard?"

Immediately, Kento raised his hands in defense, "No! I didn't mean that at all!"

The blond lad simple narrowed his eyes and continued to cover his head, hoping that the French teacher will miss the whole time. Apparently guns are allowed in schools now…

Meanwhile, the spiky-haired kid simply sat in his seat staring at the teacher, whilst a girl persisted in taking cover behind the boy.

"Goku! Why aren't you hiding under the desk already!"

Quickly, the one named Goku turned his head to see the girl behind him, "But Chi Chi, guns aren't _that _bad. Have you ever gotten shot before?"

Chi Chi widened her eyes in shock, "That's _insane _Goku! Guns kill people!"

"Damn right they do!" Ms. Launch shouted, aiming her Uzi straight at Goku and holding the trigger down. The spiky-haired student immediately jumped out of his seat as he was plummeted by the bullets, almost forgetting how much pain actually comes from getting shot. As Goku leapt into the air, Chi Chi ended up being on the receiving end of the sub-machine gun, hitting the floor as a result.

"Gah! Chi Chi!" Goku cried out, only to receive a bullet straight to the back of the skull. He crashed down to the floor on top of Chi Chi.

"No A+ for you, failures." Ms. Launch noted, reloading her gun during the meantime.

"Miss! What about the guy who just left! Isn't he supposed to dodge all of the bullets too?" One of the students cried out.

The French teacher took the student's words into consideration, contemplating the thought. Quickly, she nodded her head, "Yeah, people who use the washroom deserve a double whammy!" She finished before taking off into the hallways.

Everyone sighed in relief after the teacher reached the hallways, and everyone began to slowly climb to their feet, carefully keeping an eye on the doorway just in case the teacher would rush back in with her 'Uzi of death.'

"Chi Chi, are you alright?" Goku asked.

The black-haired girl's response ended up turning into a low mumble, making the Saiyan incapable of making out her words. That's when Goku become to the realisation for his mistake.

"Oh! Sorry Chi Chi, I didn't know you were stuck under there…" The young teen apologised stupidly, leaning up from the ground before getting off of her.

The young girl simply sighed and slowly climbed to her feet, wiping the dust off of her clothing, "Its fine."

"Alright, you can stop hiding behind me now." Ryal insisted, crawling out from under the desk. He wondered how long they'll be safe for, and how the other classes will react after hearing the gunshots occur. Who even _knew_ that the teachers are permitted to shoot their own students with a _fucking Uzi? _Well, certainly not the blond lad, even with all of this crazy shit going on.

Kento nodded and moved out from under Ryal's desk, "Ok… But you're gonna be my meat shield if anything goes wrong." He responded somewhat timidly, plunking down on his own chair.

Ryal simply rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Suddenly, gun noises emitted from the hallways, shocking everyone present in the classroom. Male screaming was heard too, along with the most ruthless laughing that anyone could hear. What a poor kid, having to deal with being shot without any sort of cover or protection.

Seconds later, a very feminine scream could be heard nearby, along with the sound of an object hitting the ground. Ryal probably guessed that the teacher must have dropped the gun and began screaming… Perhaps sneezing again would turn her back to the blue-haired woman that would be nice to any human… No, _any _being.

Raditz busted into the room, covered in scratches and smears all over his body. Large, gaping holes could be found all over his massive hair, and the teen looked like he was about shit his pants judging by the look on his face. Even if he was a Saiyan, Ryal couldn't help but feel bad for the dude. Nothing could _possibly _be worse and terrifying than getting cornered by a crazy woman shooting a sub-machine gun at you with point blank range.

"Just, who was that crazy bitch?" Raditz muttered under his breath, his eyes still widened from being confronted by Ms. Launch.

The tall teen looked up at the clock, seeing that it was only a few minutes into class. After that, there is only one more to go. Then at last, the end of the day shall come.

**- After School –**

Ryal found himself walking out of the backdoors of the school, witnessing a truck load of people stroll out of the building with the same exit. It was then he witnessed that the city busses stop at the back of the school to take people home. That's odd; they usually drop the other kids off at the side of the school do they not?

Whatever, that didn't concern Ryal at all. All that really mattered was getting home rather quickly, and enjoying the peace that is sleeping in bed. However, he was quickly interrupted.

"Hey Ryal!" A feminine voice called out, causing Ryal to turn his head towards a blue-haired girl running after him.

Great, now Bulma was going to hassle him over this boyfriend crap.

"What is it now, Bulma?" Ryal replied almost wearily.

"Did you find my future husband yet?" the blue-haired teen asked.

Ryal shook his head, "No." he stated flatly.

"Hmm, I knew you'd say something like that." Bulma mused, searching around her purse for something.

Ryal simply ignored her as he continued walking through the track at the back of the school. Then suddenly, Bulma handed Ryal her phone number on the spot. The blond took a look at it and stared down at the scrap piece of paper, before looking back up to the girl.

"What's this for?" Ryal asked.

"For you to call me when you see the perfect guy." The blue-haired girl responded simply, continuing to walk along.

The blond lad stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket, not showing a lot of interest in the whole thing. This was probably a bad idea from the start.

Seconds later, a limo drove in behind one of the city busses, causing Bulma to react, "Oh! Looks like my ride is here. See ya tomorrow!" she exclaimed before running off, leaving Ryal behind.

She gets to ride a limo home on a school day? He'd be lucky if he ever got to even touch on of those things…

"Hey, Earthling." Someone interjected, causing the tall teen to turn around, only to find a pointy haired kid standing a few feet away from him.

"Aren't you one of those Saiyans?" Ryal asked the teen, completely forgetting the guy's name from before.

"Of course I'm a Saiyan, dimwit. I'm the prince of _all _Saiyans! Vegeta!" he asserted loud and clear, even grabbing attention from some of the people walking by with his loud nature.

"Umm… Ok, what do you want then?" Ryal replied.

"Who was that Earthling girl you were just talking to?" Vegeta demanded.

"You mean Bulma?"

"Yes, I was talking about that girl, imbecile." The pointy-haired Saiyan spat.

What was this guy trying to get at? Like, does he want to ride a limo too? I guess that might make sense, since he _is _the prince of all Saiyans…

"So why are you asking me about Bulma anyway?" Ryal asked.

"Nothing, now out of my way at once!" Vegeta shouted, causing Ryal to step aside. The shorter teen stormed by, as if he was trying to act tough for some unexplained reasons… Wait a second.

"Do you like her?" the blond lad asked, hoping for a 'yes'. Then this whole thing should be done with soon if he remembers correctly.

"Fool! Do you think that a Saiyan prince like me will mate with a primitive life form?" Vegeta retorted, continuing to storm off in his own direction.

Ryal simply grinned at his response. Even though it made no sense to him, there was a lot of bullshit in that lie. Any half-wit can see that, just by looking at the way he acted. Now the only question left is, will Bulma actually approve of this? Or is Vegeta ugly by her standards and Ryal will end up searching for one?

* * *

End of chapter 4

Eh, a bit longer than last time I guess. I think the quality may have gone downhill towards the end of the chapter (The pace goes a bit too fast), but who knows? What are your thoughts? Don't forget to leave a review down in the review box below!


End file.
